Le parking des anges
by Marquise Sissy
Summary: Deux hommes, une voiture, un parking, une histoire... Yaoi / PWP donc interdit aux moins de 18 ans


_Me revoilà avec un nouveau one-shot. Je me disais que ce site manquait cruellement de ce petit couple. J'espère donner envie d'écrire dessus à ceux qui me liront._

_J'ai un projet de fic sur ce même couple. Sa publication dépendra des commentaires que j'aurai pour celle-ci._

**ATTENTION YAOI (relation entre deux hommes) / SCENES EXPLICITES (les enfants cliquez sur la croix rouge en haut à droite)**

_**Le parking des anges**__ (toute ressemblance avec le titre d'une chanson existante est normale vu que c'est celle-ci qui m'a inspirée)_

Au milieu d'un parking, une voiture. Dans cette voiture, deux hommes. Deux hommes qui s'aiment peut-être pour la dernière fois. Ce soir là, Kiba à rejoint Neji à son appartement, l'interrompant avec une cliente. Une de celles qui lui achète son amour pour quelques moments de tendresse qu'elles ne peuvent avoir chez elles. L'Hyûga avait été riche dans une autre vie, il était même pressentit pour être l'héritier de la société familiale mais son oncle, patriarche de cette famille, est le plus rigide de tous l'a déshérité. Il l'avait fiancé à une jeune fille très bien, Tenten Kyouki. Il n'était ni malheureux, ni vraiment heureux jusqu'au jour où il le rencontra, Kiba Inuzuka, jeune délinquant plein de vie, il l'a entrainé aussi bien au paradis qu'en enfer.

Il se souvient encore de ce jour béni où il l'a rencontré. Le jeune homme sortait en trombe d'un magasin pour animaux et s'était jeté dans la limousine du Hyûga qui était venu faire quelques emplettes en ville. L'Inuzuka ordonna à son chauffeur de démarrer et, après un regard à son patron qui acquiesça, celui-ci obéit. Cette rencontre s'est passée sur ce même parking, le parking des anges. Neji fut intrigué par ce qu'avait volé l'homme devant lui et quand il comprit que c'était des aliments pour animaux, il rit aux larmes.

- Ne riez pas comme ça, je pourrais vous tuer ! S'énerva Kiba.

- Je suis sûr que vous ne feriez pas de mal à une mouche, articula l'homme aux étranges yeux de nacre qui sont devenus son gagne pain, lui permettant de se démarquer dans la rue.

- Comment en êtes vous aussi sûr, grogna l'Inuzuka.

- Ce que vous avez volé me le dit.

Kiba regarda son butin et rougit immédiatement. Deux paquets de biscuits pour chien, une laisse, un paquet de croquettes junior et un collier. Il venait de recueillir un petit chiot qu'il avait appelé Akamaru en hommage à son autre chien décédé quelques mois plus tôt car il n'avait pas les moyens de l'emmener chez le vétérinaire. La réaction de son « kidnappeur » intrigua l'Hyûga, la tristesse dans ses yeux encore plus. Kiba leva les billes noires que sont ses yeux et planta son regard dans celui nacré de son « sauveur ». Il eut envie de se confier, il lui raconta son histoire qui émut l'héritier Hyûga plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il déposa le jeune homme chez lui et lui promit de lui rendre visite bientôt. Ce qu'il fit dès le lendemain, il le visita ainsi pendant plusieurs mois, sous le regard perçant de son chauffeur-espion de son oncle. Kiba troublait Neji, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il se surprit à le désirer quelques fois et même à rêver de lui dans des positions plus que suggestives. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ses sentiments, son oncle serait contre et qu'en dirait son ami.

Cependant, un jour, dans l'appartement de l'Inuzuka l'atmosphère fut différente, il le sut dès en entrant mais il n'aurait pu prédire ce qui allait se passer. Il n'aurait pu prédire qu'il allait aimer pour la première fois, il n'aurait pu prédire qu'il allait être aussi près du paradis. Tout commença par des mains qui se frôlent, ensuite un regard qui s'échange, puis des lèvres qui s'effleurent et pour finir des corps qui s'enflamment. Quelques mois plus tard était prévu son mariage avec Tenten qu'il considérait comme une grande amie. Il alla la voir et lui raconta son secret timidement. La jeune fille comprit et le félicita d'avoir trouvé l'amour. Peu de temps après, il annonça à son oncle son intention d'annuler le mariage. Il ne lui donna aucune raison valable, ce qui contraria le chef du clan Hyûga qui convoqua le chauffeur de son neveu. Celui-ci lui exposa les faits dont il avait été témoin et plus particulièrement son rapprochement suspect avec un jeune délinquant. Un ultimatum fut posé, épouser Tenten et ne plus jamais revoir Kiba ou être mit à la rue. Neji commença par se plier à la volonté de son oncle, se retrouver seul dehors ne lui plaisait guère mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il était plus que malheureux de son choix. Alors, un soir, il prit ses affaires les plus précieuses et, après avoir dit adieu à sa cousine, rejoignit Kiba.

Débuta alors une vie pleine de bonheur et de malheur. Bonheur d'être ensemble, de pouvoir se toucher comme bon leur semblait sans avoir peur d'être vu par l'espion qui les surveillait de près. Malheur, car un an après l'emménagement de Neji, Akamaru fut malade mais ils n'avaient pas de quoi l'emmener au vétérinaire. Kiba en fut si malheureux que l'Hyûga voulut faire quelque chose pour que le drame qui s'était déjà passé ne se reproduise pas, il ne supporterait pas de voir son amant encore plus malheureux. Il travaillait comme serveur dans un bar et certaines clientes lui avaient déjà proposé de l'argent en échange de tendresse. Il se dit que s'était un moyen rapide de gagner un peu d'argent pour soigner l'ami de celui qu'il considérait comme son ange. Le chien fut sauvé, la joie de Kiba fut merveilleuse à voir. Neji n'arrêta pas pour autant de se prostituer, leur train de vie s'améliorait à vu d'œil et il pouvait couvrir l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde de cadeaux. Kiba se disait qu'il devait se faire de beaux pourboires en draguant les riches clientes. Il n'apprit la vérité que le jour où son ange fut viré après deux ans de service dans sa boite. S'en suivit une scène de ménage douloureuse pour tous les deux et Neji claqua la porte, ne sachant pas où aller, il se redit chez Tenten avec qui il avait gardé le contact. La jeune fille venait de se marier avec un homme nommé Naruto Uzumaki, un blond turbulent au grand cœur. Ne voulant déranger le jeune couple, il ne resta qu'une nuit. Le lendemain, il croisa une de ses clientes qui l'hébergea et lui présenta un homme du nom de Saï. Ce fut lui qui le mit sur le trottoir en échange d'un toit. Depuis, il n'avait pu en sortir, même si Kiba vint le rechercher. Le marché fut conclu qu'il ne prendrait que des femmes pour être sûr qu'il n'est aucune sorte d'amour entre l'Hyûga et ses clientes. Depuis Kiba faisait comme si il ne connaissait pas le métier de son amant.

Alors, ce soir quand il a débarqué dans le petit appartement qui lui sert de bureau. Neji a tout de suite compris que quelque chose de grave se passait. Il a laissé sa cliente et est parti avec son amant. En bas de la rue, Kiba vola une voiture et lorsqu'ils furent en route, il lui expliqua ce qui se passait. L'Inuzuka a tenté de braquer une banque pour le libérer de son esclavage sexuel. L'alarme s'était déclenchée et il avait dû fuir. Quand ils sont arrivés près de ce parking Neji, le supplia de s'arrêter, ce que son amant fit. Ils sont maintenant sur le parking des anges, ce parking où ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois. La voiture est silencieuse, chacun se souvient. Soudain, Neji se tourne vers son ange et l'embrasse fougueusement, autant s'aimer jusqu'au bout. Kiba répond à se baiser et un combat acharné débute pour en prendre le contrôle. Chacun veut caresser le corps de l'autre, le graver dans sa mémoire et lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. La main de Kiba se perd dans les cheveux bleus nuit de son amant les peignant de ses doigts et le faisant gémir de plaisir. Pour ne pas être dominé dans cet échange Neji retire alors le t-shirt du maître d'Akamaru et commence à caresser la peau halée qui se présente à lui. En représailles Kiba décide de déboutonner un à un et avec douceur les boutons de la chemise remise à la va-vite de son amant. A chaque bouton ses doigts effleurent la peau d'ange de l'Hyûga qui gémit de plus belle.

Celui-ci décide alors d'explorer de sa bouche le torse musclé de son amant, ses lèvres et sa langue jouant par intermittence sur la peau sucrée à souhait. Remontant brutalement dans le cou de Kiba lorsque celui-ci effleure sa virilité qui commence à se gonfler de désir. Après un râle de plaisir, il laisse une jolie marque dans le cou de l'Inuzuka et descend lui rendre la pareille en mordillant une des deux boules de chair rose qui se présente à lui. Puis, doucement, ses mains descendent de plus en plus bas, alors que son vis-à-vis grogne de plaisir. Il laisse un temps ses mains errer au hasard des hanches, du dos et du ventre de celui-ci, il veut l'entendre le supplier. Ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver.

- Ouvre moi cette foutue fermeture ! rale son ange.

- Fait le toi-même, répond Neji dans un sourire divin.

- Non ! Je veux que aaaaaaaaaaaah

Neji n'a pas pu attendre la fin de la phrase de son amant son désir est trop fort, ses doigts agissent seuls et déboutonnent le jeans. Kiba lève légèrement les hanches et se débarrasse des vêtements qui enserrent son membre tendu de désir. Cependant, Neji l'évite au maximum, il veut le torturé comme il le torture quand, il le laisse prendre le dessus. Kiba à bout de patience attrape une de ses mains et la pose directement sur sa virilité. Neji commence alors à l'effleurer comme une chose précieuse qu'il n'ose pas vraiment toucher de peur qu'elle ne se casse ou ne s'évapore. Puis, sa passion reprend le dessus et il prend l'objet de son désir dans sa main, lui appliquant d'amples mouvements de pompes. Kiba est fou de plaisir et de désir. Ses mains se perdent dans le dos et les cheveux de son ange, alors que sa tête est penchée en arrière, le visage rougit par l'extase montant en lui. Il hurle de plaisir au moment où Neji entoure son membre de sa bouche, sa langue jouant sur l'extrémité de celui-ci. Après quelques minutes de se traitement il se libère, alors que son amant avale avidement sa semence comme le plus précieux des nectars.

Une fois la brume due à l'orgasme dissipée, Kiba repart à la redécouverte du corps de son amant. Neji est fou de désir et défait lui-même son pantalon et son boxer. L'Inuzuka comprend l'intention de son amant et approche ses lèvres de sa virilité durcie. Il commence à l'embrasser doucement, ses lèvres effleurant à peine la peau blanchâtre. Puis, après une bonne minute de se traitement et quelques supplications de son amant, il commence à lui donner de légers coups de lange, comme un chiot buvant de l'eau. Le contact de la langue brulante de son ange fait se cambrer l'Hyûga. Kiba, fier de son effet, humidifie avec joie le membre de son amant, dont les doigts se promènent à l'entrée de son intimité. Après qu'il est murmuré un léger « Pas la peine », Neji l'attrape violemment par les hanches et l'aide à s'asseoir sur son membre, le faisant pénétré lentement dans l'intimité chaude et étroite de Kiba. Doucement l'homme au chien, s'habitue à l'intrusion en lui mais Neji est entièrement dans son plaisir et le fait s'asseoir, finissant de le pénétrer violemment. Kiba le mord de douleur et de plaisir mélangés car il vient d'atteindre ce point si sensible en lui. Cette fois-ci l'homme aux yeux de nacre le laisse totalement s'habituer à sa présence en lui. C'est Kiba qui reprend leurs ébats bougeant légèrement les hanches, puis se levant et se rabaissant pour atteindre une nouvelle fois la tâche sensible en lui, but qu'il atteint. Neji l'aide bougeant lui aussi ses hanches, donnant des coups de butoir de plus en plus violents et rapides à son amant. Alors qu'il est au bord de la jouissance Neji attrape fermement la virilité réveillée de son amant et lui applique le même rythme que celui qu'il reçoit. Kiba ne tarde pas à venir entre eux et il le suit de peu se tenant à la vitre embuée pour ne pas défaillir de plaisir. Ils restent ainsi enlacés l'un dans l'autre encore quelques minutes.

Le soleil se lève, quelqu'un frappe à la fenêtre, c'est la police. Ils sont là pour l'Inuzuka qui part après un dernier baiser à son amant. Pour assurer la meilleure défence possible à l'homme qu'il aime plus que tout au monde, Neji n'a plus qu'une solution, il doit retourner auprès de son oncle. Il passe un marché avec celui-ci, si Kiba est condamné à moins d'un an de prison alors il reviendra au sein de la famille et fera tout ce que son oncle lui dira. Le patriarche Hyûga trouve les meilleurs avocats et Kiba n'est condamné qu'à un onze mois de prison. C'est ainsi que Neji se trouve marié à Ino Yamanaka. Ni lui, ni Kiba ne se reverront et ne vivront heureux.

_Je sais que la fin est triste mais je me voyais mal faire un happy end à cette fic. Donc ne m'immolez pas tout de suite s'il vous plait._


End file.
